megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sderos/"Być Kawalerzystą"
UWAGA! Opisywana historia, dzieje się w uniwersum Megakampanii, lecz nie jest jej kanoniczną wersją... powoływanie się na nią, lub/też opisywanie jej w prawdziwych artykułach będzie surowo karane... ---- "Być Kawalerzystą" - to utwór napisany przez Bogumiła Krasińskiego (de facto jego służących). Zawiera on porady dla potomnych od samego marszałka Polski. Sama księga jest przechowywana w Krakowie w Bibliotece na Uniwersytecie Mazowieckim. Z powodów wizerunkowych została opublikowana dopiero 100 lat po śmierci króla Kazimierza, jako swoista lektura dla następnych pokoleń kawalerzystów. Rozdział I "Po moich obserwacjach i doświadczeniu zacząłem w końcu poznawać wartość kawalerii. Zauważyłem, że można znakomicie wykorzystać jej mobilność i szarżę. Ale od początku: Podczas młodości zauważyłem znaczenie kawalerii. Lubiłem wtedy bardzo dużo jeździć konno i począłem wykonywać doświadczenia. Na początku zbadałem jak szybko może przemieścić się kawalerzysta. Siadłem na wierzchowcu i poprosiłem mojego przyjaciela by biegł w pewne miejsce jak najszybciej. Sam też tam się udałem. Spostrzegłem, że dotarłem tam 8 razy szybciej. Rozdział II Nasza rajtaria używała w walce pistoletów, jednak dzięki moim staraniom stała się wielofunkcyjna. Była wyposażona również we włócznię. frame|left|rys. 1Na głowie mieli biały kapelusz z pióropuszem w kolorze czerwonym, a cały strój był czarny z elementami białymi, skąd wzięła się nazwa czarna rajtaria. Do książki dołączam własnoręczny rysunek rajtara (rys. 1). Gdy byłem jeszcze sierżantem w naszej Armii używali niezbyt mądrej taktyki. Polegała ona na podjeździe do szeregów wroga, oddaniu salwy i oddaleniu się. Cały cykl powtarzał się kilka razy. Było to męczące dla koni i niebezpieczne dla kawalerzystów, gdyż byli pod ostrzałem piechoty. Wyraziłem wtedy swój sprzeciw, ale przełożoni mnie wtedy wyśmiali. Jednakże po kilku miesiącach zrzędły im miny gdyż zostałem mianowany marszałkiem Królestwa Polski i Czech. Była to dla mnie bardzo ważna chwila, bo mogłem wprowadzić innowację w systemie walki naszej jazdy. Na początek zacząłem od zmiany taktyki naszej jazdy: Dałem im włócznię i szablę, a taktyką chwilowo stała się szarża na szeregi wroga i następnie salwa z pistoletów. Taktyka ta mimo swojej prozaiczności, a nawet może prymitywności, działała. Jak się miało okazać, nie na długo... Rozdział III Jak wcześniej wspominałem nie na długo była dobra moja nowa taktyka. Uwidoczniło się to w I Bitwie pod Chebem, którą przez błędy naszej kawalerii ponieśliśmy duże straty. Zacząłem wtedy szukać nowego sposobu na użycie naszej jazdy. Miałem różne koncepcje, ale po namyśle stworzyłem taktykę zwaną "rajdem polskim". Polega ona na wypuszczeniu na flankę przeciwnika dużej ilości kawalerii, przy czym na tyle małej by przeciwnik odważył się ruszyć na nią. W ten sposób można odciągnąć przeciwnika od pozycji, albo zaatakować jego artylerię. Nie sprawdzałem jej, nie miałem na to czasu. Ale czas miał pokazać czy była dobra. Rozdział IV Taktykę tą zastosowałem poraz pierwszy w bitwie pod Milskiem. Pogoda nam wtedy nie dopisywała: godzinę przed bitwą spadł rzęsisty deszcz, a ponim wiatry zaczęły szaleć. Z tego powodu zrezygnowaliśmy z marszu na wojska przeciwnika. Razem z Królem Krystynem i resztą naszej kawalerii pojechałem na prawą flankę wroga, gdzie zaczęli ostrzeliwać nas Pomorzanie. Na nasze szczęście wiatr był na tyle silny, że nie trafiali w nas i wysłali na nas oddział ciężkiej piechoty. Zrobili to bardzo naiwnie i uciekliśmy im. Następnie król zatrzymał się przy pewnym koszu na owoce. Zabrał go i polecił mi go pilnować, ale nie patrzeć co znajduje się w środku. Jako, że byłem wtedy dość wścibski popatrzyłem i zobaczyłem tam dziecię, chłopca. Gdy król zauważył, że patrzę do kosza to powiedział mi: "Kazałem Ci nie patrzeć do tego kosza... Ale skoro już wiesz to zapamiętaj, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że to dziecię zostało znalezione" - popatrzyłem na dziecko - "Patrzysz właśnie na przyszłego króla Polski, chroń go nawet za cenę życia" Na to mu odpowiedziałem: "Przyrzekam, że nigdy nie zbuntuję się przeciwko niemu, będę go chronił nawet za cenę życia i nikomu nic nie powiem." Oczywiście nigdy nikomu nie powiedziałem, a tutaj jest tylko napisane. Przez tę sytuację stałem się jednym z najbardziej zaufanych osób w otoczeniu króla. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach